


Secrets

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: The Family Business [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam falls for someone who might know more than he thinks<br/>(I stink at summaries...sorry :p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non canon although Henry Winchester and James Haggerty are Men of Letters  
> I tweaked the the time line of Henry Winchester disappearing so it would fit accordingly.  
> Just a fun little fluff, that might just stand alone or be added to as the fancy strikes  
> ENJOY!

Y/n knew the Winchester boys' past was a secret, as matter of fact even their present life was veiled in secrecy. She didn't know what they did for a living but she knew it was dangerous and that Sam didn't want her know or be part of it. Y/n discovered that when he shut her down completely as she asked probing questions, abruptly leaving the coffee house they had the habit of accidentally on purpose running into each other every other day at 6:30 am.

Y/n sighed as she rearranged the flowers in the vase in front of her. Her displeasure at having upset Sam the day before was causing her to be dissatisfied with her work. She frowned as she pulled the flowers out gently for the third time in a row. She sighed with relief when she heard the bell hanging over the door summon her to a new customer. It would give her something else to focus on.

Y/n's eyes opened wide in surprise to see Sam standing awkwardly in the doorway, arms behind his back. His broad shoulders blocked the doorway completely and he looked very uncomfortable among the floral arrangements, not to mention big. Huge.

Y/n walked up to him in confusion asking, "What's wrong, Sam? Is everything alright?"

He gave an embarrassed grin, dimples flashing as he put out one hand. It held a cup of coffee. Which looked ridiculously small in his hands.

"You, um...didn't show this morning. So, I uh...brought you some coffee.", he stammered.

Y/n accepted the cup with a thank you, "I open early on Tuesdays, that why you didn't see me."

"Oh, yeah, right.", he scratched his neck and then put out his other hand. It clutched a haphazard bouquet of flowers he had plucked while running that morning.

"This for yesterday. I'm sorry for shutting you out like that. We're friends and I was rude.", he explained. Then he looked around him and chuckled, "Seems kinda stupid now, me giving you flowers, since you have all these in here."

"Don't be silly, "she sniffed taking the proffered bouquet, "those are not my flowers. They are for sale. These are mine, they were picked just for me."

Y/n grinned down at them, "Oh, look black eyed Susies and Queen Anne's lace."

His face soften at her delight and he asked, "Which is which?" Although he was pretty sure he knew already, he enjoyed her identifying the wild flowers he had picked.

His attention snapped to what she was actually saying not just the sound of her voice. "What did you just say?"

"You've got a piece of wayfarer's tree, it's pretty.", she told him again.

"No, that's not what you said. What did you say exactly?", he demanded.

Y/n blushed and sighed. "I said you had a piece of rowan, it's good against witches." She mumbled the last bit.

"Yes, it is.", Sam agreed with her. "How do you know that?"

She gave little embarrassed shoulder shrug but he caught her glance as her eyes shifted to the corner of the ceiling behind him. He turned and saw a bit of rowan berries. Looking around, he saw different types of wards and protections hidden among the flowers and knick knacks.

His eyes narrowed and he looked at her thoughtfully. Looking down he flipped the edge of the rug up on the off chance. Sure enough, camouflaged among the floral painting on the floor, to the trained eye a Devil's trap could be made out. Sam studied the cleverly hidden devil's trap for a moment before flipping the rug to cover it again.

Y/n studied him warily over the tightly clutched flowers. He had his arms folded and a look she was unable to read. She began to grow nervous in the silence.

They spoke at the same time. "How did you know to look..." "Why do you have a..." She stammered to silence as he finished, " devil's trap painted on your shop floor. And...", he motioned silently to the wards now obvious to him.

Y/n plucked nervously at her flowers and swallowed before answering, "It's a long story..."

Sam reached a long arm over and flipped the closed sign over before turning the lock on the door.

"I have nothing on my schedule," he told her folding his arms over again studying her face intently.

Y/n sighed and said in a rush, "My grandfather disappeared before my mother was born and my grandmother would only say it was because of his job. They always said he worked for the railroad, that's why he had to travel so much. But it was a witch, she saw it, my grandmother. And..and so did other...men...who worked with my grandfather. He didn't work on the railroad...he was something else..." She trailed off not daring to look Sam in the face, not wanting to see the disbelief on his face.

When Sam didn't speak, she finally peeked up to see an incredulous look on his face. "I know it sounds crazy but we believed her. My grandmother was not a sentimental superstitious woman. She worked for the government for goodness sakes."

Sam still did not speak and she began to feel uncomfortable in the silence. "Ok, yes, I'm a loony. You may leave now."

Y/n moved towards the door and reached out to unlock it. Sam stopped her by gently grasping her wrist.

Y/n looked up in surprise as he used his free hand to pulled down the collar of his T-shirt to reveal a tattoo right below his collarbone. Her eyes widened at the familiar symbol.

Sam released her wrist and tilted his head looking at her. Slowly she turned and lifted her shirt. On her side almost up under her right breast was a small but matching tattoo. She blushed as she pulled her shirt down quickly, but before she could turn away, he stopped her with his hand on her side covering the spot where the tattoo inked her skin under her shirt.

"Why there?", he asked more curious about its location rather than her having it. It was in a unconventional location.

Y/n shrugged, very concious of the warmth permeating the thin cotton of her shirt from his hand, very very close to her right breast. Taking a steadying breath, she focused on her words and not his hand.

"My family, they aren't the tattoo type of people. Very strict, proper." His eyebrow lifted as his eyes flickered to the delicate ivy that encircled her wrist like a bracelet. Y/n gave a small grin and shrugged. "I am a deviant." He chuckled softly. " Anyway, my grandmother, ever proper, said it should be where only my husband would see, if I were to marry. So...yeah good luck on that.", she muttered the last to herself.

Sam let his hand drop and he unlocked the door after flipping the sign back around.

"Who was your grandfather?"

"Woodrow Thames.", she answered turning towards the counter.

It was Sam's turn to stammer, "Woodrow Thames?"

Y/n looked over her shoulder at him, "What?"

Sam was getting all giddy with excitement. "I think your grandfather was a Man of Letters."

Y/n gave him a confused look, folding her arms, "Men of Wha?"

"Men of letters, a secret society. " He began rattling off names of members that he knew about.

"James Haggerty? Well, that could be Uncle James. He worked with my grandfather. As a matter of fact, he was very fond of grandmother. He wanted to marry her, all the way up to the end.", she smiled at the memory.

Sam laughed in delight at the thought of her being connected in some way , grabbing her by her upper arms before pulling her into a bear hug and swinging her around. In his enthusiasm he dropped a kiss onto her lips.

Y/n gasped in surprise and Sam looked just as surprised by his actions. But the startled look on his face shifted and this time her gasp was not from being startled but from anticipation. His huge hands spanned the entirely of her back as he lowered his head down to hers. Just as his lips grazed hers, Dean came barreling in.

"Hey, Sammy, Y/n, whoa...hey sorry..oh..don't mind me, carry on...", he leered the last bit jokingly, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam sighed and pulled away. "What, Dean?", he asked in an exasperated tone.

"What? Oh, yeah..", Dean proceeded to tell his brother why he had been looking for him. Sam nodded distractedly and then asked as soon as Dean stopped talking, "Hey, Dean. Look around. What do you see?"

Dean gave his brother a what the hell look but did as he asked. "Flowers and a lot of crappy...cute...cute thingies. Cute things...aw man..are you trying to get me in trouble?" Dean whined at the look Y/n was giving him at his remark.

"Look closer, Dean."

Dean huffed but looked again at his surroundings. It was obvious when he finally saw what Sam had seen. His whole demeanor changed. He looked at Y/n closely before asking his brother, "What gives?" Sam didn't answer but nodded at the rug in front of the door.

Dean squatting down, flipped it over and immediately looked up at them in surprise. "What the hell?", he demanded.

Sam told him he would explain what he knew on the way home. He turned to Y/n. "Dinner at our place. There's something I want to show you." Dean interrupted, "Hey Sammy, you think that's wise?"

Sam answered his brother without looking at him, "You'll understand in a bit. What you say, Y/n?"

Y/n nodded but said," I don't know where you live"

Sam chuckled, "I'll pick you up when you get ready to close up." He placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips against hers briefly. He grinned against her lips, "I think you will be blown away."

She laughed and teased, "Don't get too cocky, Sam Winchester." He laughed as he exited and she went to place her until then forgotten flowers in their own vase. She touched her lips briefly thinking how easy without fanfare he had kissed her goodbye, assuming she wouldn't protest the action. Which y/n didn't, not at all. Unable to contain herself, she did a little happy dance. Sam Winchester kissed her, oh wait till her best friend, Greta, heard about this.

True to his word, Sam was waiting in Dean's car right outside her shop as she was locking up. He met her at the passenger door stopping her before she could open the door. Y/n looked up at him as he placed his hands on her cheeks, thumbs caressing her jawline, chin and lips. She shivered and was soon lost in kissing him.

Sam finally lifted his head and she gasped, "I stand corrected...I think I was a little blown away right there."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Thank you, I guess...but that's not what I was talking about. I just had to do it now or I would thinking about it the entire evening."

"So, that's out of the way, what will you be thinking about now?", she asked curious as he opened the passenger door for her. He lowered his head to hers and his lips barely grazed her as he whispered, "The next time we kiss..."

He was definitely a charmer, she grinned as he shut the door behind her. Sam slid into the driver's seat and after putting the car in gear reached over to hold her hand. Once Sam had decided to be affectionate with her, he wasted no time in showing it. Not that she minded very much at all.

The drive to his place was quiet as she watched the scenery pass by quickly, trying not to be too distracted by his thumb rubbing across her hand as he drove. She did catch his eye every so often and was please to note that he too was grinning like a fool.

When they turned down an almost hidden drive, she teased, "Are you sure you aren't a psychopath, intent on killing me?" He laughed and assured her that no, he wasn't going to kill her. He winked at her and in a very Dean worthy manner teased he had other things in mind. Yes, a charmer indeed. She blushed and swallowed an undignified giggle

They parks in front of a very "end of the world" type of establishment. Y/n got out curiously and looked around as Sam led her to the door. She followed him slowly down the stairs and when she reached the bottom, she whispered, "I've been here before. With Uncle James."

With the confidence of someone who knew where she was going, she went to the library and then the command table. "I use to play under here. Uncle James was already so ancient it seemed but I remember this place. After he died, we never came back. Something had happened not long after, some one had died or something. Grandmother said the key had been lost or..." She trailed off to stare at them.

"Winchester...oh my god...I'm so thick...why did I not recognize...my grandmother and Uncle James talked about a Henry Winchester disappearing when the key was lost. I had forgotten that...y'all are..."

"His grandsons.", Dean finished as she sat down heavily in a chair Sam had pulled out for her. She looked up at Sam who was grinning so hard, his dimples were so damn cute. Ah, geeze, focus Y/n, she berated herself.

"Yes, I can honestly say my mind is sufficently blown right now.", she murmured.

Cas chose that moment to appear with a woosh behind Dean. Y/n knocked her chair over jumping up and back.

"Oh my goodness! What...where? Who is he?!", she demanded trying to hide behind and climb Sam's back simultaneously. On instinct, seeing her fear, Dean spun around pulling out his knife at the same time. Sam, in response to his brother's action, turned exposing his back to the potential threat as he wrapped his arms as best he could around Y/n who was still trying to climb up him.

"Son of a bitch, Cas!", Dean snarled while putting his knife back. Sam gave him an equally frustrated look before looking down at Y/n whom he still had wrapped up in his arms.

"Who is that?", she asked cautiously looking around Sam's large bicep.

"That nerd is Cas.", Dean grumped going to the kitchen to get a beer to steady his nerves.

Y/n looked up at Sam in confusion, "He, um...just appeared....like out of no where..."

"Yeah, he does that. He's...an angel.", Sam told her, still frustrated with Cas. Y/n eased out of Sam's arms and put out her hand, swallowing hard. Sam could see she was clearly still alarmed because her hand trembled but he admired her courage.

"H..hello, Cas. I'm Y/n," she said as he took her hand in greeting.

"Yes, Y/nI have heard a lot about you from Sam. He..", Cas began only to stop abruptly as Sam montioned behind her to stop talking.

"No, I have not heard..", again he stopped abruptly as Sam again motioned for him to be silent.

Cas sighed, "I can neither confirm nor deny any information I have about you." He was clearly confused and Y/n looked back at Sam who gave her a sheepish grin as he rubbed his neck.

Dean had no comupunction about humiliating his brother saying when he returned, "What Cas is trying to not to say is that Sam can't stop talking about you, he likes you." Dean said the last in sing song as Sam groaned in embarrassment. Sam pushed his hands through his long hair clearly frustrated at the direction the conversation was going.

Y/n grinned at Sam's pink face and said, "Just likes me? Not really, really likes me?" Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall away from his cackling brother and his confused angel friend. They stopped once they were out of line of sight and he released her hand, turning to look at her.

Sam slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "Yes, I really, really like you.", he murmured before kissing her. He lifted his head, "I have for a long time." She smiled up into his green, gold eyes.

"I really, really like you, too" she whispered before pulling him down for another kiss.

Later as they stood outside her door, he asked if she knew about salt lines.

She grinned and pulled him across the threshold. Shutting the door behind them, she lifted her rug and pried up a strip of molding. Underneath was a column of salt. She replaced the molding and rug before leading him to the windows. In-between the storm windows, where it wouldn't be moved was another column of salt.

"Every window, every door and I replenish every month, just in case. Plus, there are wards behind pictures and under rugs. My grandmother was very thorough.", she told him with a pleased little grin.

Sam gathered her up with his own answering grin. "As if I could be induced to like you more." He murmured against her hair. "Now I feel better about leaving.", he told as he began to release her.

She tightened her arms around him. "Stay." He froze and it was several heartbeats before he asked softly, "Are you certain?"

"I'll fix you waffles in the morning.", she bribed.

Sam lifted her up catching her under her knees. He laughed, "Where to, your highness?"

Y/n directed him up the stairs and into her bedroom. Where he was pleased to note she was correct about the salt lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and reader's relationship develops a bit more :)

Y/n stretched with both arms over her head before sitting bolt up right. She looked over to the other side of the empty bed. She could tell it had been slept in but her bed partner was no where to be seen. She felt the sheets and they were cool to the touch. She made a small frown but then heard again what had woken her up, a sound from downstairs.

Her nose twitched and Y/n followed it to her kitchen where she found a pot of coffee and Sam standing at the stove, humming as he cooked. This was a very nice sight indeed. Since his stay over was impromptu, he only had the clothes he had worn last night. His jeans were low slung on his hops and...Aunt Nell, get the smelling salts, no shirt. How the hell did she manage to achieve this glorious awakening?

Y/n gave a little cough and turning he gave her a smile before focusing back on what he was cooking. She came up behind and slid her arms carefully around his waist, peering under his arm at what he was cooking.

"I know you promised me waffles, but I got up early and was going to surprise you. Couldn't find anything for waffles but found eggs." he explained a bit apologetically. 

Y/n laughed and opened the freezer to reveal frozen waffles, "I wasn't going to get too fancy."

Sam took the pan off the heat and grinned at her as he came over wrapping his arms around her.

"Protein is better for after a workout , anyway" Sam whispered her hair.

Y/n made an ewww face, "Who is exercising?"

Sam laughed and kissed her neck, "Who said anything about exercise?"

Y/n whooped in laughter as he picked her up and she clutched his very broad, very muscular shoulders in mock panic. She agreed that his idea of a workout was very delightful indeed.

Later y/n was laughing at him while he poked at the cold, rubbery eggs. He defended, "They would have tasted much better if you had not distracted me." He sounded pouty but his mouth twitched in a grin he was trying hard to hide.

"Oh it's my fault, is it?", she exclaimed in mock anger.

He grinned as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Yes, you are guilty as charged and must pay the consequences."

Y/n was distracted from his flirting by his phone buzzing on the counter like a very angry bumble bee. Looking over she saw he had fifteen text messages from Dean.

"Um, Sam? Did you let Dean know where you were?", she asked turning the phone to make sure she had seen clearly the amount of texts.

Sam frowned over the coffe mug and told her yes, he had, last night. Suddenly there was a woosh and Cas appeared in her kitchen. Y/n only had a mild heart attack but Sam glared at the intrusion.

"Good morning, Y/n", Castiel greeted her before turning to Sam. Sam sighed and tossed his napkin onto the table. "Tell Dean, I'm on my way." Y/n stood up when he did and followed him up the stairs.

Sam paused in his getting fully dressed to watch her as she pulled on a sweatshirt and tied her hair back. "What are your plans today?", he asked pulling her into a quick embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head. He wanted to stay right here. 

"I'm going with.", she said simply.

He pulled back to look at her with a pensive look. Y/n quickly back pedaled "That is unless you don't want me and I'll just hang out here. My day off. Loads of stuff I can...should do..." He placed a finger on her lips to stifle the babbling.

He sighed and pulled her close again. "I do. I just..." He sighed again and said, "you're already in this. The most I can do is make sure you are able to protect yourself."

It was her turn to pull back and look at him, "Um, hello...I survived for 28 years without the mighty yet sexy Sam Winchester. I think I'll be ok."

Sam chuckled but grew serious when he agreed, "Yes, that's true, you are very capable."

Y/n gave a smug smile but Sam continued," But now you're in a relationship with me. A lot of people would use it to their advantage." He released her when his phone buzzed again.

"He is very persistent," Y/n remarked peering at the latest text from Dean. Sam gave a long suffering sigh, "That's a polite way of putting it. Come on before he sends in the reinforcements again."

Later that morning, Dean and Sam were huddled around the laptop and a stack of books as Y/n wandered the halls with an interested Castiel. They poked around in companionable silence she being more at ease in his presence mostly because Sam and Dean acted like it was no big deal for him to just appear randomly. He would offer interesting bits of trivia concerning items they had found but mostly they were quiet.

Y/n and Cas were in a old room that the boys apparently had not inventoried yet. There was surprisingly little dust but the air had a musty smell. Y/n was poking around in a wooden box when Cas lifted his head abruptly.

"Sam is looking for you.", he stated before disappearing. Y/n blinked at the suddenness of it and then gaped when he returned almost immediately with Sam in tow.

"Dammit, Cas!", Sam exclaimed stumbling away from his friend. Y/n couldn't help but giggle at the indignation on Sam's face while he fussed at Cas. "A little warning next time, how 'bout it?"

Sam turned on Y/n, "You think that's funny, huh? Being snatched up without as so much a by your leave?"

"What century is it? Who says 'by your leave anymore'?", she laughed at his expression. Her laughter was cut off in surprise when Sam grabbed her and swung her up onto his shoulder. She squealed as he proceed to carry her out the door and down the hall. He made several turns before demanding," Ok, which way?" He turned in circles as Y/n laughed helplessly on his shoulder. "Don't ask me, I can't see!" 

Cas pointed in a direction helpfully, studying their interaction carefully. He had seen Dean flirting in the past, but this was the first time he was able to observe Sam. There was a marked difference between the brothers although Cas suspected that Dean could be just as affectionate and less crass with someone he truly cared about. Both brothers kept up walls to guard themselves from heartbreak. Sam's walls were slightly more padded. 

Sam finally found himself in s section he was familiar with and thanked Cas with the intention that Cas leave their company. Sam let his hand slip under Y/n's shirt to rest on her hip then he swung her down off his shoulder to stand in front of him. He leaned over to kiss her neck.

A few minutes passed when Sam realized Cas was still with them.

"Um, Cas...we know the way from here.", Sam informed the curious angel.

"Yes," Cas agreed looking at them intently.

"You can leave now. We kinda want to be alone.", Sam told him explicitly.

Cas gave him a startled and slightly embarrassed look, "oh, yes of course. Good bye Sam. Good bye Y/n." Then he disappeared in woosh.

Sam walked her backwards into a bedroom where she said "I kinda like being snatched without a by your leave..."

"Oh yeah?", he grinned pushing her onto the bed where she grinned back up at him.

\--------

Later as they lay entwined up together in the bed, she looked around the sparsely decorated room.

"Is this another newly discovered room?", she asked curiously.

Sam stretched, "No. It's mine."

Y/n turned her head to look at him but his eyes were closed. "It's kinda Spartan. Cas pointed out Dean's room. He at least had some stuff out." She was unaware of previous arguments the brothers had over the same thing.

Sam pushed up to a sitting position and snapped, "I don't plan living the rest of my life here."

Y/n sat up cautiously at his tone. "I don't mean to upset you. I was just making conversation. Trying to learn more about the man that I care about."

Sam gave her contrite look, "I'm sorry, it's just an old argument that Dean and I have often. I don't plan living this life forever."

Casey took his hand and kissed it. "No one does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think? Add to?


End file.
